High Tension
by JenRar
Summary: Stephanie gets frustrated when she and Ranger keep getting interrupted... Lemony goodness.


_Disclaimer: JE owns them. I do not. Rated M for adult situations. After a long mission, Ranger and Stephanie are unable to get any alone time...until it finally boils over._

~oooOOOooo~

**High Tension**

~oOo~

**Stephanie's POV**

It was two thirty in the morning, and I was absolutely wired. Ranger and I were headed home after dinner and dancing at the hottest Latin club in New Jersey. We'd been all over each other all night, and I was about ready to combust. He'd been gone on a mission for two months and had just gotten back five days ago. Every time we'd tried to have some alone time, something went wrong, so I was absolutely aching for his touch.

First, Hal had been stunned and beaten during a takedown the night Ranger got back home, and he'd spent most of the night taking care of that. Then one night, Ranger's parents and sister, Celia, had dropped by without warning. By the time they'd left, I'd been dead on my feet and we'd simply gone to bed. Another night, I'd spent the evening at Mary Lou's after she and Lenny had a huge fight and she'd thrown him out. Luckily, he'd realized she was right and had come groveling, but that hadn't happened until nearly four in the morning.

Tonight, we'd had plans to stay in, but the RangeMan crew had forced us to go out to dinner and dancing with them all. It was fun, but it certainly wasn't any competition against a Ranger-induced orgasm!

We pulled into the RangeMan parking garage and I hopped out, rushing around to Ranger as quickly as I could. Our hands were moving over each other's bodies the entire way to the elevator. As soon as the door closed, he beeped the camera to turn it off, and then I was in his arms, my legs wrapped around his waist. He turned off the cameras in the hall as we exited the elevator before beeping us into his apartment.

Before the door had even closed, he had me pinned against the wall, his legs spread a bit so his thighs supported me easily. We knew there was nothing stopping us tonight, and we were so eager that he didn't even take my dress off. He pushed it up past my hips, and in one sharp tug, my panties were ripped from my body. He put his hand up to my freshly waxed lips and felt the wetness that had been gathering all night long.

With a growl, he thrust two fingers inside me.

I cried out, nearly coming undone on the spot. "Ranger, please... I want you!" I begged him with a pleading tone to my voice.

He'd just added a third finger when his phone rang. I could see the debate in his eyes and knew it was a lost cause.

"Answer it," I told him as he slowly lowered me to the floor.

I picked up my panties to make my way back to the bedroom to change clothes, hearing his customary greeting as I walked by.

"Yo."

The rest was lost on me as I walked into the bedroom and removed my dress. I was still standing there in nothing but my lacy red Victoria's Secret push-up bra when Ranger came into the room.

"I'm sorry, Babe. There's been a security alert go out at one of our top clients. I have to go. I promise, I _will_ make it up to you." He gave me a bone-melting, panty-ruining kiss and was gone in a poof.

I groaned, removed my bra, and climbed into bed alone, once again denied what I craved.

I awoke at ten the next morning, fully rested but still horny as hell for Ranger. I threw on a T-shirt and padded into the kitchen to find a bag of donuts and a note.

~oOo~

_Babe,_

_I didn't get back until nearly 5:00, so I decided not to wake you. I have meetings all day, so I won't be up until 6:00._

_Be prepared. Be very prepared. I will fuck you so hard and so long, neither of us will be able to stand tomorrow._

_I love you, Steph, always and forever,  
R._

~oOo~

I felt a shiver run through my body and moaned. I wasn't sure I'd ever needed Ranger this badly. Getting interrupted again last night had been pure hell, and I was absolutely tired of it. If it happened again, I was going to have to figure out a way to kidnap him and take him away from it all for more than a few days.

My day was pretty ordinary. I took Lula with me to pick up skips, and we grabbed Pino's to take back to the office to eat with Connie. After stopping by my parents' house to say hi to my mom and grandma, I was home by five. I went up to the seventh floor to shower away the day's grime.

At six o'clock, I was dressed in a new red, strappy-back, babydoll lingerie set. It had a sheer mesh front with sparkling sequin and rhinestone accents in back. The fabric stopped right past the sides of my breasts in six tiny strings that wrapped around to tie in the back with the spaghetti straps from the shoulders, and it came with a matching thong panty. Victoria's Secret was going to make Ranger a very happy man tonight. I'd paired it with a matching pair of four-inch red FMPs designed to make my legs look a mile long.

Ranger came slamming into the apartment at five after six. He was cursing under his breath as he slammed the door closed. He stopped suddenly when he caught sight of me standing by the window. I was half turned sideways, so he got a peek at the barely existent side and back of my outfit. The sun pouring in from the windows made the front of it completely sheer, so you could see every curve.

Never taking his eyes off me, he walked across the room to the "junk drawer," as I liked to call it. He grabbed a hammer and took it with him to the kitchen counter, walking backwards so he could watch me. Ranger then put his phone up to his ear, and when someone answered, he spoke, his voice low and almost deadly sounding.

"Yo. I'm out of touch for two days, unless someone's dead." Then he closed the phone, set it on the counter, and with one word—"Babe"—he slammed the hammer down until the phone was in hundreds of tiny pieces.

Once he was done, he dropped the hammer on the mess and kicked off his shoes. He lost his shirt and pants as he made the walk ever-so-slowly across the living room floor toward me. "This new?" he asked, running his finger across the strings on one side.

I nodded, swallowing hard. "Ranger," I said, my voice husky with need. "I need you. Fuck me now, please!" I knew it sounded like I was begging, and I was okay with that.

He growled deep in his chest, spun me around so my back was to his front, and then knelt to slowly slide my panties down my legs until I could step out of them. His hands moved up my legs, cupping my ass as he stood. Suddenly, he pressed me forward so my upper body was leaning on the windowsill. Without any warning, he thrust his entire nine inches inside me, pulling a scream from deep in my chest. The pleasure was so intense that it was almost painful, but I loved it, and he knew that.

He wasted no time as he began to thrust in and out of me as fast and as hard as he could. My hips were moving hard and fast, too, meeting his with such force that I thought they could probably hear it down in the garage.

My body was stretched to its max, and I knew I wasn't going to last long. "Fuck," I cried. "I need to come!"

He grabbed my hair and pulled me almost upright, continuing to thrust hard in and out, and with his other hand, he reached down to roll my clit. He pinched once and bent his head to the pulse point where my neck and shoulder met, biting down hard enough that I would swear I felt the blood rush to the surface.

We both screamed with our release, wave after wave of pleasure rocketing through our bodies and overwhelming almost all our senses. We collapsed onto the floor, his cock still buried inside me. We lay panting, trying to catch our breath, for several minutes.

Ranger recovered first, and all I could do was whimper and nod my head as he asked, "Ready for round two? I'm not done with you yet."

His cock twitched inside me and I grinned. I knew I was in for the best two days of my life.


End file.
